


Eye See You

by bukkunkun



Series: spoopers doopers ooga booga [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Fruit, Gen, Psychological Horror, don't.... ask. just. i love watermelons, more so than the last two, seriously there are a lot of eye shit, vanishing point au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Watermelons weren't supposed to be white and veiny, right?





	Eye See You

**Author's Note:**

> ~~very loosely~~ based on [@Nikustune on twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune)'s AU, vanishing point! birthed right here at home in the soriku server. 
> 
> [Confused? Here's a summary of the AU](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tJZ-OyJRKf8QAQE7yYy_5T720h5bbyTtf0QXLZxWqvM/edit?usp=sharing)! 
> 
> If you'd like to write/make art for it, feel free, just don't forget to let Niku know on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune) or [tumblr](http://nikutsuneart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> listen. i love watermelons and now im rly. scared of opening one up. this is a heroic sacrifice. also at this point you may need to have read the first two in this series. 
> 
> unbetad, because im a weenie who refuses to look it over again.
> 
> to the soriku server, i am So Sorry.

“It’s a bit… different from what a watermelon should look like, isn’t it?” Kairi said nervously, peering at Sora as he frowned down at the large, round fruit on the table. “I mean, yeah, its round and has those weird squiggly lines, but should it really be white and red?”

Riku swallowed nervously. “I… really don’t know. I can’t tell if you’re right, but the key to the garage is inside.” He said, “We’ve gotta at least open it.”

“Yeah.” Sora nodded. “There’s someone in there, I just know it.” He gripped the knife in his hand tightly, trying not to shake. “I could see silhouettes in the window when I looked, and besides,” he sighed, “Donald and Goofy are in there.”

“Mickey, too.” Riku’s expression tightened. “We gotta get them out.”

Kairi bit her lip, and nodded. “I guess you should open it up, then.” She squeezed the monkey wrench in her hands nervously. “But if anything comes out of there, I’m hitting it with this, I don’t care.”

“To be honest,” Riku laughed dryly, holding his own axe, “I’m counting on you to do just that. Lord knows I won’t be able to.”

Kairi smiled at him supportively, before nodding at Sora. “Do it.”

Sora took a deep breath, and plunged the knife into the watermelon.

Nothing happened, and the three of them released breaths they didn’t realise they were holding. Laughing nervously, Sora shook his head, and grinned at Riku and Kairi.

“Nothin’ to it.” He said pleasantly, and Kairi laughed in relief, nodding alongside him. Riku, however, still kept frowning, and the two of them looked at him. “Riku?”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” He said gravely, and the two of them nervously looked back at the watermelon. “Keep going.”

Sora held his breath, and pushed the knife down to split the fruit in half.

For a moment, the watermelon was still—but suddenly, red liquid oozed out from the cut he made. Kairi let out a small noise of nervousness, and she gripped Sora’s arm. “Um… that’s watermelon juice, right? That’s… that’s watermelon juice. It’s red. Watermelons are red.”

They wouldn’t know, they weren’t really sure, Sora wanted to say, but Kairi looked on the edge of hysterics.

“Y-yeah.” He nodded, but he backed up closer to Riku, who wrapped his arm behind Sora’s back protectively. The handcuff keeping him bound to the knife jangled as Sora’s hand shook, and Riku’s hand shot forward to hold Sora’s hand still. The brunet looked up at Riku fearfully, and Riku nodded at him.

“Keep going.” He pressed softly, “You’re the only one who can.”

“R-right.” Sora nodded nervously, and cut the watermelon in half. Kairi and Sora’s spare hand held the fruit closed, and all three of them nervously looked at each other.

“On the count of three?” Kairi ventured, and Sora nodded. “One, two…”

“Three!”

She and Sora let go of the watermelon, and immediately, a flood of sticky red fluid came oozing out. Kairi let go of her half with a scream of shock when they saw what was inside—not the flesh of watermelons that was supposed to be there, but hollow spheres that oozed with clear fluid that mixed with thick, dripping red.

“Wh-wh-what are those?” Sora’s voice shook, as Riku shot forward to hold both his friends in his arms, even though he knew he was shaking himself. “R-Riku are those—”

As if on cue, the hollowed out hemispheres turned, and dozens of bisected eyes looked up at them. The three friends jolted back, gasping in shock, but Sora’s hand, stuck to the knife now stuck in the middle of all the eyes, held Sora in place.

“Sora!” Riku gasped, but Sora grit his teeth, and held his ground, even as the hemispheres—and the rest of the eyeballs that made up the watermelon’s interior—began to spasm, turning this way and that, rolling upwards, unseeing at the ceiling, at Sora, at the walls.

“I have to open it!” He steadied himself, and turned the knife to the side. He jolted when he felt something hard pressed against the blade, and he gasped. “I think I found it!”

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang from the garage, and doors began slamming wildly. The wind wasn’t blowing, the air was still, and yet they could all hear it—the banging of doors almost drowned out by a horrific, tortured scream from inside the garage.

Sora’s heart shot to his throat.

“Sora, hurry!” Riku hissed, and Sora nodded, cutting the rest of the watermelon open messily. Eyeballs rolled out from the halves to bounce all over the ground, all inexplicably staring at them owlishly as Sora’s knife cut the rest in uneven shapes. More blood and clear fluid oozed out slowly in an odd juxtaposition of how violently Sora opened up the watermelon, and coagulated in a squirming, visceral mass that clustered the rest of the eyeballs together.

Sora bit his lip, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Here goes nothing,” he pulled his glove off his left hand with his teeth, and plunged his hand into the writhing mess of eyes.

Outside, the screams intensified, and when Riku dared to look at the garage, he gasped when he saw phantom figures banging their fists against the windows, bloodied hands streaking down the glass panes of the garage. He could see on their featureless faces rivers of red streaming down from fragmented dark spots where their eyes should be, as if their eyes had been gouged out with a knife, and realisation sunk in like a knife to the gut. His blood froze, and he buried his face into Kairi’s bonnet, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

“Riku?” She gasped, but he shook his head.

“Don’t look.” He shakily murmured.

Sora dug around in the mess inside the watermelon, wincing as more eyes rolled over his hand, staring up at him with bloodshot sclera and dilated irises. The key was in there somewhere, he knew it—he had to find it—

His fingers brushed something hard, and almost instantaneously, the screaming stopped. Sora grabbed it and yanked it out, panting heavily, and in a blink, the eyes disappeared, replaced instead by mushy, red watermelon flesh. He blinked owlishly at his hand, at the heavy, rusty iron key covered with transparent, runny juice that trickled between his fingers, dripping down onto the floor with a silent _plop._

“H-huh?”

Suddenly, there were no eyes on the floor, all fixated on them. Lumps of watermelon, like misshapen flesh, littered the ground, and the other half that Kairi held lay face-down on the floor, forgotten.

Slowly, Riku and Kairi uncoiled from each other, as Sora slowly turned around to look at them.

“Was that… was that real?” He asked breathily, and Kairi, panting, shrugged.

“I-I don’t—I don’t know.” She replied. “Sora, you… you okay?”

“I… I think so.” He replied, and looked at the key in his hand. “Is this it?” He looked at Riku, and held it out for him to take. “This the key?”

“Y-yeah.” Riku nodded. “We’d better, uh… get that washed.”

“Right.” Sora nodded hesitantly, and looked at the kitchen sink witheringly. “Um… I’m just gonna…”

“Right.” Kairi nodded. “I-I’ll go with you.”

The two of them stumbled over to the sink, and Riku took a deep breath.

“It isn’t real. It isn’t real.” He repeated quietly to himself. “It isn’t—”

He turned to look outside the window, and his world completely froze.

A misshapen figure, eyes bleeding and chopped like the way Sora had cut open the watermelon, pressed its bleeding, grinning face into the window. Paper-white skin contrasted the dark black shadows under its sunken, bleeding eyes, which bled into dead lips painted red with shining, slick blood that poorly covered rows upon rows of misaligned teeth that led up to the pharynx, just like Sora’s parents had—

_Just like his reflection had._

They had only ever been quiet, unspeaking and simply _smiling_ an unsmile, but this one moved its lips around a word that turned Riku’s blood to ice.

“ _Riku,_ ” It wheezed, the grating of a train’s rusting wheels over snapping train tracks, “ _Riku._ ”

It beckoned at him with its dislocated fingers, at the garage they were trying to get into, and the blood tracks were still there.

_This wasn’t a dream._

“Riku?” Sora’s voice, like before, cut through the darkness, and Riku’s head snapped around to look at his friends. Concern marred his face, and he reached out to wipe away tears that he hadn’t noticed. “You okay?”

“I…” Riku shook his head, and buried his face in his hand. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“We’d better get to the garage, then.” Kairi said, determined, and she took their hands. “C’mon.”

Riku peered outside at the window again, and relief surged in his chest when he saw nothing there. Meekly he followed after his friends, but as he passed the window, he realised there was fog on the glass.

Fog, in the same shape as the face that had once pressed against it.

He shivered, and let Kairi and Sora lead him to the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> no amount of criss cross applesauce is gonna save us now


End file.
